SolinRa
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: This is a continuation of the story Ethan's Destiny and Solin-Ra joins the gang. Rory starts to date Danise one of Sarah's friends and Benny and Erica begin to have feelings for each other. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Solin's Prov

It has been two week's since my new friends found out and I was on Mount Olympus talking to the fates.

"What does fate have in store for Erica?" I asked them.

"Erica is fated to be with the spell master. And there is much trouble on the rise that you must stop prince Solin." The Fates said.

"Thanks for the info. I have to go." I said shimmering to White Chapel.

"Corag how have my friends been?" I asked.

"They have been fine. But Seth is on the move." Corag said.

"I know. Everyone on Olympus has sensed it." I said.

"Just keep watching over them Corag." I ordered.

"As you wish prince Solin." Corag said and then he vanished.

Sarah's Prov

For weeks now I had noticed someone had been watching us and since I'm pregnant I just lost it and attacked this guy and man was that a mistake.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" I asked in my demonic vampire voice.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"This guy has been following us for two weeks now and I'm tired of it." I hissed.

But to my surprise he grabbed my arm and threw me into Ethan and we hit the ground.

Ethan went full on hybrid mode and I went vampire mode and we fought him.

"Knock it off!" I heard a voice command and the guy stopped.

:But prince Solin they attacked me?" Corag said.

"I don't care. I told you to look out for them and protect them. Not to fight them." Solin

said.

"Solin we didn't know. And we're very sorry. Please don't hurt us?" I said as I started to cry.

"Don't worry I won't hurt a friend. And have you seen a doctor about you pregnancy yet?" Solin asked.

"We're to afraid because of the whole vampire thing." Ethan said.

"Well in that case your coming with me to see my cousin Esclepieus the god of medicine." Solin said and then he shimmered us to his cousins temple.

_**Esclepieuse's **_ _**Prov**_

"Sarah would you lay down on the alter please?" I asked.

"Sure Sarah." Sarah said as she laid on the alter.

"This will only take a minute." I said as I ran my hand over her stomach as it glowed.

"Ok Sarah all done. And everything seems to be going fine and here are herbs that will stop the morning sickness symptoms and do you want to see your baby?" I asked.

"Sure." Sarah and Ethan said at the same time. So I raised my hand and allowed them to see their baby in a window of smoke.

"Do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"You two are going to have a healthy baby boy." I said.

"Now I want you to come back and see me in a month and by the way because this pregnancy is unique your hormones will be in overdrive and you will have trouble controlling your emotions and try not to stress your self out that could make your hormone problem worse. Do you understand?" I asked.

Solin's Prov

After my cousin was done with Sarah I shimmered Ethan and Sarah back to White Chapel. And then I hung out with them for a while and then I shimmered back to the temple and sent Corag to look after them.

Corag's Prov

Prince Solin always trusts me to do what he asks and I am truly loyal to him.

Mainly because I was a vampire warrior for the vampire council and I got staked and Prince Solin brought me back and made me an immortal and not a vampire and gave me power that even a vampire couldn't dream of but most importantly he gave me my life back.__ __


	2. Chapter 2 Jesse's Resurection

Sarah's Prov

It was Friday night and I had to watch Jane so Ethan, Jane, and I were watching the newest Dusk movie when the door bell rang.

"Could you get that cuddle bear?" I asked Ethan.

"Sure honey." Ethan said. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Ethan's Prov

When I opened the door it was Benny and Rory.

"What is up guys?" I asked.

"There are these weird creatures that attacked us and we were no match for them." Benny said. Then one of them yanked Sarah out the window and we ran over to the widow and saw that Sarah was fighting the creature and then I went full hybrid mode and joined the fight but we still got thrown around like rag doll's.

Solin's Prov

I was watching over my friends from my temple and I saw what was going on.

"Mesemorphs." I said and shimmered into the fight. The moment I entered the fight things quickly turned around. I threw one across three houses and it impacted with a tree taking the tree completely out of the ground roots and all and then I hit it with a lightning bolt and destroyed it. The next one got hit with an energy ball and it turned to ashes. The two that were left I destroyed with two fire balls.

"Are you four alright?" I asked.

"What were those thing's?" Sarah asked still completely terrified.

"Those creatures were Mesimorphs. They were created by my cousin Ares as weapons to over throw a warlord thousands of years ago. And my guess is my uncle Seth created them as a distraction of some sort." I said as I walked them back in the house.

"I am going to Olympus to see what I can find out and I will have Corag stay here and protect all of you." I said as I shimmered out.

After that I went to Olympus and Corag went and stayed with my friends. __

Sarah's Prov

I had calmed down a little and we felt much safer now that we had Corag to protect us.

"So Corag how long have you been Solin's warrior priest?" I asked.

"Going on two years now and I used to be a vampire like you until I got staked and then Prince Solin brought me back as this and not a vampire. I owe him everything because he gave me my life back and took away the pain that I had caused and gave me a purpose." Corag said.

"Exactly how powerful are you Corag? Are you on the same level as Solin's family?" Rory asked.

"I'm more like a god ling." Corag said.

Then Solin shimmered in and he was wearing his armor witch was a combination of ancient Greek and ancient Egyptian armor.

Solin's Prov

"I found out from my father that Seth has raised a vampire lord from purgatory." I said.

"What is purgatory?" Sarah asked.

"It's limbo for souls. It is were the souls of none humans go when they are destroyed." Corag said.

"Do you know who the vampire lord is?" Ethan asked.

"NO but I know where he was raised so maybe I could take you there and you could get a vision." I said.

"Let's go." Ethan said.

"Be careful cuddle bear." Sarah said.

"I will." Ethan said then he kissed her.

"Corag you stay here." I said to Corag.

"You can count on me Prince Solin." Corag said.

"I know I can." I said as I shimmered out.

We shimmered in to the White Chapel cemetery and I showed Ethan where the vampire was raised. As soon as he touched the ground he had a vision.

Flash

_**Jesse rose from the ashes as a black cloud hovered over top.**_

_**Flash**_

_**I felt an intense feeling of dread in the air as Jesse flew away then the felling vanished.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Jesse planned to take Sarah away.**_

_**Flash**_

_**I returned to reality.**_

"What did you see Ethan?" I asked.

"He brought Jesse back and I will tell you the rest of my vision when we get back to the others." Ethan said.

Sarah's Prov

I was pacing around the living room floor and I was very worried about Ethan.

"Sarah you need to calm down." Rory said

"Your telling me to calm down when my husband is out there and maybe in danger." I said in my demonic vampire voice and I was pissed at this point.

"Sarah listen to Rory. Prince Solin will look out for Ethan trust me." Corag said.

"But what if my cuddle bear gets hurt, what if he gets kidnapped?" I said as I started to cry and now because of these hormones I was pissed on minute and sad the next.

Then Solin shimmered in with Ethan and Ethan saw me crying.

"What is wrong baby?" He asked in a caring voice.

"I was worried about you cuddle bear." I said as I ran into his arms.

Then Ethan told us about the vision.

"So what should we do cuddle bear?" I asked. But Solin answered.

"Corag should train you, Ethan, Rory, and Erica." Solin said and Corag agreed.

Then he took us to his temple to train and I called Erica and she showed up at the temple five minutes later and since school was out for spring break we had a week to train and another week to relax. So Corag began to train me, Ethan, Rory, and Erica while Benny practiced his spell's.

She's a great writer and she is jujuatom and I'm sending her a big shout out and you really need to read her stories.

_**Please Review this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Solin's Theory

_**Sarah's Prov**_

Corag's training was pretty intense but it spoke for itself and now it is our week to relax.

"Hey cuddle bear what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I just want to spend the day with you baby." Ethan said as he kissed me good morning.

Then we took a shower and went down stairs and had breakfast. Ethan and I had animal blood and he even out the herbs the god of medicine gave me to take care of the morning sickness.

"Here you go baby." Ethan said as he handed me the blood he mixed.

"Your so cute when your spoiling me. A girl could get use to this." I said.

"That is the point baby." Ethan said.

"Your so sweet cuddle bear." I said. Then my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Sarah what are you doing today?" Danise asked.

"Hi Danise I'm spending the day with Ethan." I said.

"Do you mind if Rory and I come over?" Danise asked.

"Sure we could use the company. Call Erica and Benny and bring them over too. Bye." I said

"What was that about?" Ethan asked.

"Cuddle bear I know you heard everything hybrid boy." I said irritated.

"Sorry Sarah I just wanted to be polite." Ethan said.

"I'm….sorry…I….guess….your….mad….at….me. These…stupid…..hormones." I said as I started to cry. Ethan walked over to me and held me in his arms and I cried into his chest.

"Sarah I could never be mad at you. Remember my wedding vow's baby?" Ethan said.

"You….said…..you…would…never…..be…..angry…..at….me….and…..you…would….always…..be….by….myside…..and…love….me…..forever." I said as I cried into his chest.

"I didn't just say that I meant that baby. I love you to much to ever get mad at you." Ethan said in a comforting voice and then he kissed me passionately and wiped away the tears.

"I love you to cuddle bear." I said as I stopped crying.

Then Solin shimmered in.

_**Solin's Prov**_

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked.

"Sarah's hormones." Ethan said.

"I brought some more of those herbs from my cousin." I said while I handed Ethan the herbs.

"I just snapped at Ethan because of these darn hormones." Sarah said.

"I see. I understand." I said.

"Ethan can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure Solin go ahead." Ethan said.

"Can you describe the feeling you had when you had that vision?" I asked.

"It was a feeling of dread the likes I've never felt before." Ethan said.

"Then Seth is very close to breaking free of his prison." I said.

"What do you mean breaking free of his prison?" Sarah asked.

"Seth is using Jesse as a vessel to break free of his prison. Basically the more blood Jesse consumes the more powerful Seth gets until he has enough power to break the seal that imprisons him." I said.

"So that black figure in the vision was Seth witch means he will be free by the time we find Jesse." Ethan said.

"That is correct." I said then the doorbell rang.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

I opened the door and saw our friends.

"Come on in." I said.

"Hey how is it going?" Benny announced.

"The fun starts now." Rory said as he walked in holding Danise's hand.

"Hi Sarah why do you look like you were crying? Did Ethan cheat on you?" Erica asked.

"Why…..would….you….say….that? Ethan…..would…..never….do…..that." Sarah said as she started to cry again.

"Look at what you did?" I growled in a hybrid way as my eyes turned black. Then I went upstairs after Sarah. She was in our bedroom and I went in and held her in my arms.

"That would never happen." I said as I kissed her witch stopped her from crying.

"I know cuddle bear." Sarah said after we separated. Then we went back downstairs.

"I'm sorry about that." Sarah said.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry." Erica said.

"I forgive you." Sarah said.

"Why is Solin-Ra in your house?" Danise asked.

_**Please Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth Comes Out

_**Danise's Prov**_

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Solin is a friend of ours." Sarah said.

"Forgive me for the outburst great one?" I said very scared.

"Don't worry child. You will not be harmed." Solin said.

"How long have you known them Prince Solin?" I asked carefully about what I said not to offend him.

"I met them at school and I also met you there on my first day." Solin said as he turned into the Solin I met a school.

_**Solin's Prov**_

"I can't believe this. You all knew and you didn't tell me?" Danise asked.

"Yeah we did and your not mad at us are you?" Sarah asked as she started to tear up again.

"Don't be mad at them child. I wanted everyone to treat me like a normal person." I said.

"So you told them to keep it a secret?" Danise asked.

"No he didn't." Sarah said.

"Sarah what are you doing?" I asked.

"She knows about you so she should be told the whole truth." Sarah said.

"If that is what you want baby then we will tell her everything?" Ethan said.

"Yeah that is what I want cuddle bear." Sarah said.

"So be it. I will show you everything." I said and in a flash of light she saw everything.

"So you, Rory, and Erica are vampires and Ethan is a hybrid and a seer and Benny is a spell master?" Danise asked.

"That is correct child but you don't have to fear them because they are not evil." I Said.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"Are you mad at us Danise?" I stuttered still crying.

"I'm not mad. I get why you lied to me. Because some people would not understand." Danise said.

"Thank you for understanding Danise." I said hugging her.

:So what do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"Let's all watch a movie." I said.

So we all went to the living room and we watched Super Dead 4.

"I never thought I would see the ultimate god watching a movie?" I asked'

"Sarah show some respect. He's a god." Danise said.

"IT is okay. I don't mind. And by the way very funny." Solin said.

Then we all laughed. After the movie everyone left. Then Ethan and I went up to our bedroom.

We shed all of our cloths and he made love to me and the rest of the night we were in romantic bliss like every time he makes love to me.

_**A short chapter I know but the chapter's will get longer. I promise.**_

_**Hit the review button.**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Picnic

_**Ethan's Prov**_

The next morning I woke up and I got out of bed careful not to wake Sarah up and went down stairs and mix the herbs in with the mountain lion blood and grabbed a bottle for me and then I went back up stairs.

"Rise and shine beautiful." I said and she woke up.

"Good morning cuddle bear." Sarah said.

"I brought you some mountain lion blood baby." I said as I handed it to her.

"I mixed the herbs in with it and I love you baby."

"You are so sweet and I love you too." Sarah said as she leaned up to kiss me. Then we kissed.

Then the telephone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Could Jane stay with you and Sarah for a week?" My mom asked.

"Sarah my mom wants to know if Jane can stay with us for a week?" I asked Sarah.

"I don't mind. Cuddle bear." Sarah said.

"Sure." I said to my mom.

"We will drop her off at five." My mom said.

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"Jane will be here at five." I said to Sarah.

"Then we should take a shower and go and get some mortal food. Enough to do a week cuddle bear." Sarah said. Then we took a shower together and then we got dressed and walked downstairs. Just as we got down stairs Solin shimmered in.

"Solin you have to stop doing that." Sarah yelled.

"I'm sorry. But I brought you some human food for Jane." Solin said.

"How did you know? Oh wait he's a god he knows everything." I said.

_**Solin's Prov**_ __

"So why did you do this anyway?" Sarah asked.

"I bought this stuff so the two of you could spend the day together." I said.

"That was very thoughtful." Ethan said.

"Why don't I take the two of you to this very romantic place I know of and you guys can have a picnic." I said.

"Sure. I'd love to do that cuddle bear." Sarah said.

"But what about Jane?" Ethan asked.

"I will transform into Sarah and then I'll shimmer Jane to your picnic." I said the I shimmered then to the spot and then I snapped my fingers and everything was set up. Then I turned into Sarah and shimmered back to the house, answered the door got Jane and shimmered her to Sarah and Ethan and then I left.

_**Benny's Prov**_

Solin told us that Ethan, Sarah, and Jane were on a picnic and I decided to take a walk. Half way through the park I saw Erica and she was crying. So I walked over to her.

"Erica why are you crying?" I asked.

"I just found out my baby cousin died." Erica stammered while she cried.

"It will be okay. I promise." I said.

"Thank you Benny." Erica said as I wiped the tears from Erica's face. The distance began to close until I felt her warm lips on mine and then the kissed some how deepened and Erica let me in and our tongues wrestled for a few minutes then we separated and then we made out on the bench for an hour and then I walked her home and I kissed her again before she went in to her house.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

This picnic was a great idea . And the place Solin selected is the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

"Cuddle bear what do you think about this place?" I asked.

"It doesn't compare to your beauty baby." Ethan said.

"Your flirting whit me again." I said as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Ewww." Jane said.

"Jane." I said.

"Sarah and Ethan sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.M.G." Jane sang.

"Very funny Jane but Sarah and I are married now." Ethan said.

"I know. I was just having some fun." Jane said.

Then Solin shimmered in and shimmered us home.

"Thanks Solin." I said.

"Your welcome." Solin said as he shimmered out.

_**Solin's Prov**_

After shimmering out I shimmered to the graveyard. When I was attacked by a gang of vampires. I quickly destroyed them and then I found the prophecy and then I shimmered out.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"This has been a terrific day cuddle bear." I said as I put Jane to bed.

"Let's get to bed. I have something for you." Ethan said reaching in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful gold locket and gave it to me. "Open it baby." Ethan said.

I opened it and saw a picture of us that came out of a enchanted camera.

"Ethan it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I said as I captured his lips with my own.

Then we went up to our bedroom and we started to shed our cloths and in minutes we were making out and he was on top of me. Then he kissed up and down my color bone and I moaned in pleasure. Then he kissed down my stomach and I continued to moan in pleasure. That is when he started to make a mess at my entrance as I moaned in pleasure.

"I want you inside me now." I said between moans.

Then Ethan came into me.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

I could feel the tightness of Sarah and we spent the rest of the night in romantic bliss.

Then we took a shower changed the sheets and went to bed.

_**Solin's Prov**_

I took the prophecy to Olympus and I read it.

The ultimate god shall descend to earth in search of friendship and find it,

Thus they shall forget him and all those he met will forget,

The dark god shall rise and the ultimate god shall defeat him,

Then he shall ascend to the heavens and there he shall wait,

When the planets aline the ultimate god shall return at full power,

Thus he will remember friendship but not his friends,

Then they shall meet as stranger's.


	6. Chapter 6 Seth Awakens

_**Solin's Prov**_

It was time Seth was waking up and it was time to go and confront him.

Then I shimmered to the battle field and I just waited.

Then I felt the seal break and I was ready for the fight that was soon to come.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

We were at the house with all of are friends when the earth began to shake and we had only heard of Solin-Ra and we had never met him.

_**Meanwhile on Mont Olympus**_

The prophecy had disintegrated and it took away all the memories of Solin-Ra from all the mortals and his new friends and it had also taken the memories of Sarah, Ethan, Rory, Benny, Erica, and Danise from Solin-Ra and his whole family.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

Ethan and I grabbed Jane and along side all our friends we went to Benny's house where hi grandma had put up a barrier to keep the house from collapseing.

_**Please review. This battle will continue over a few chapters.**_

_**Also check out the poll on my profile page.**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle

_**Solin's Prov**_

Finally Seth showed up and our battle began. The effects of the battle could be felt all over the world. Seth sent me through a mountain and I was back in a flash and then it was his turn. I hit him right in the face with a ball of energy and he flew through two mountains and the battle started to get more brutal from there. We started using are godly powers against each other.

My powers did more damage and his powers did a little damage to me but not much and the intense battle continued.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

I am very worried about Sarah and the baby so I went over to her and shielded her with my body.

"Cuddle bear what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I won't let any of this debris hurt you. So I'm shielding you baby." I said as the others found their own shielding.

Benny put a magic barrier around his grandma and Erica. Rory and Danise hide under the table and Jane was in the barrier with that Benny had up.

_**Solin's Prov**_

_**The battle between Seth and I kept getting even more brutal. The next thing I knew I left a trench in the sand and then Seth left one as well.**_

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"What is going on?" I asked.

"IT is some kind of battle and if I had to guess it is a battle between two gods dear." Benny's Grandma said.

"Why would two gods be fighting?" Ethan asked.

"One of the energy's is pure evil so I would say one of the gods is evil." Grandma said.

_**Solin's Prov**_

_**This was a battle the likes I had never been in and I was still holding my own.**_

"_**Seth your dead." I yelled as I blasted him through a couple dozen trees with a beam of energy from my hand. Seth retaliated with a stream of fire from his hands witch sent me through a tree. Then the battle heated up again and I sent Seth through several more trees and then I picked him up and threw him into a sand dune.**_

_**Ethan's Prov**_

The after shocks of everything the gods hit each other were massive and I wanted the quakes to stop for the sake of Sarah and the baby.

"Sarah are you okay baby?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm just a little scared." Sarah said whimpering.

_**Solin's Prov**_

_**This time Seth hit me with everything he had but it wasn't enough and I hit him with everything once of power I had and that finished him and now Seth was dead and there was nothing left of him.. However I was very weak and I could only shimmer back to Olympus.**_

'_**How am I going to clean up the after math when I can barely standup.' I thought to myself.**_

_**Sarah's Prov**_

Finally the fight was over and everything seemed to be normal.

"Cuddle bear are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine baby. Just a little sore." Ethan said as he pulled me to my feet and kissed me on the lips. Benny let the barrier down and Rory and Danise came out from in under the table.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're all fine." They said. Then a scent filled mine and Ethan's nostrils. It was the smell of blood.

"Danise your bleeding." I said. That is when Ethan's eyes turned black and when he was about to leap at Danise, I got in his way.

"Cuddle bear I know how hard it is to control the thirst. But you can't give into it. Okay." I said.

"I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me?" Ethan said to me as his eyes returned to normal.

"I'll always forgive you cuddle bear." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then I got a bandage and wrapped her arm with it.

"What was that whole speech about?" Danise asked. Her memory of the truth had been wiped out along with the memories of Solin.

"It was nothing Danise." I said.

"Okay if you say so Sarah." She said. Then we all went to see how badly the town had been damaged. __


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath

_**Solin's Prov**_

I summoned Corag to mount Olympus and he teleported to my side.

"Corag you will act for me on earth until my powers fully regenerate. Understand?" I asked.

"I understand Prince Solin." Corag said.

"Now go and clean up the aftermath of that fight." I said.

"Yes, Prince Solin." He said and then he teleported away.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

The town was in bad shape. There was the smell of blood all over the place.

"There are so many injured people." I said.

"Yeah cuddle bear. That must have been a huge fight." Sarah said.

Then we cleaned up Benny's house and then we went and cleaned up our house. Then we put Jane to bed and then we turned on the news and saw the damage that had been done all around the world.

"Apparently Solin-Ra fought some unknown evil god and destroyed him and the after math of the battle is what you see behind me." The news anchor said.

"So Solin-Ra fought an evil god and this is the aftermath of the battle." I asked.

"Apparently it is cuddle bear." Sarah said. Just then the door bell rang. So I opened the door and saw Erica.

"Come on in." I said.

"Sarah can I talk to you along?" Erica asked.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

"Cuddle bear would you go and make our bed and don't ease drop on us." I said.

"sure baby and I won't ease drop. I promise." Ethan said then he kissed me and went upstairs to our bedroom.

"So Erica what is up?" I asked.

"I kissed Benny when I found out my cousin died and now I'm having all of these feelings and I don't know what they mean so I want to talk to someone with experience." Erica said.

"Alright. So tell me what happened?" I asked.

"It happened in the park while you, Ethan, and Jane were on your picnic. And now I'm having these intense feelings for Benny and I don't know what they mean." Erica said.

"Well why don't you take a chance on those feelings?" I asked.

"Because I'm really confused. And what did you do when you were in this situation?" Erica asked.

"I took a chance and it turned out great. Maybe you should take a chance? There is a chance he has the same feeling's." I said as Ethan walked down the stairs.

"Baby, Benny called and he wants to talk with me so I'm going to see what he wants? Will you be okay Baby?" Ethan said.

"I will be fine cuddle bear. Go see what Benny wants?" I said.

"Love you. I will be back as soon as I can." Ethan said then he kissed me goodbye and left.

"So where were we?" I asked.

"I was about to ask how you knew Ethan was the one?" Erica asked.

"When you find the right guy it just feels right. Is that how you feel with Benny?" I asked.

"Yeah. When I'm around Benny it just feels right." Erica said.

"Then tell Benny how you feel." I said.

"We're not you and Ethan." Erica said.

"You have to decide for yourself. I'm going to the kitchen do you want anything?" I asked.

"No." Erica said.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

With in five minutes I was at Benny's and he let me in.

"So what is this about? I have a pregnant wife at home." I asked.

"I'm just really confused about my feelings." Benny said.

"So come on and tell me about your feelings? I don't want to leave Sarah along for long." I said.

"You see I kissed Erica in the park while you, Sarah and Jane were on that picnic. She was sad because her cousin died. And now I'm having feelings for her." Benny said.

"So why don't you tell her how you feel?" I asked.

"Because I'm confused about these feelings." Benny said.

"Do these feelings feel right to you?" I asked.

"Yeah they do and I just don't know what to do? And since you know what it's like. I thought you could

Give me some advice?" Benny said.

"My advice is to act on these feelings and tell Erica how you feel. Because if you don't you could be missing out on something amazing. Now I need to get home to Sarah. Bye Benny." I said as I left.

Moments later I was back home and Sarah and I went to our bedroom and we shed our cloths and I made love to her. Then we took a shower and changed the sheets and then I told her what Benny had told me and she told me what Erica told her. Then I kissed her again and we went to sleep.

_**Please Review and also check out my poll on my profile and remember to Vote.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Living The Dream

_**Solin's Prov**_

"Corag you did well on cleaning up yhe aftermath of my fight with Seth." I said.

"How long before you enter the final stage of your god hood Prince Solin?" Corag asked.

"About nine months now until the planets alline. When that happens I will be in the ultimate god and final stage of my god hood. Once that happens my full potential will be unleashed. My powers will never weaken again and I will be the true ultimate god. My titan and god blood will be in perfect unison. So until then I will act through you on Earth got it." I said.

"I understand Prince Solin." Corag answered.

"Now go and keep an eye on things in White Chapel." I said.

Then Corag went to my temple in White Chapel.

_**Ethan's Prov Nine Months Later**_

Sarah is in labor and the god of medicine is here as the doctor so she is in good hands.

Moments later Esclpelius came out holding a baby boy.

"Congratulations you and Sarah have a healthy baby boy. He is a hybrid with the combined powers of his mother and father." He said as I took the baby and went in to see Sarah.

"Sarah here's our baby. How are you doing baby?" I asked.

"I'm fine cuddle bear. Can I hold him?" Sarah asked.

"Sure you're his mother but what should we name him?" I said.

"How about Michael Fox Morgan." Sarah said as she held our baby.

"That sounds like a great name." Our parents said as they walked in.

"I think so to baby." I said. Then the god of medicine signed the birth certificate and disappeared. Then we went home and my mom and dad had Michael and I carried Sarah to our bed.

"You need to rest baby. Anything you need I will get." I said.

"What I need is for you to lay down with me cuddle bear." Sarah said as I laid next to her and held her in my arms.

_**Solin's Prov**_

"The planetary alignment is upon us. Go to the temple in White Chapel and wait for my return." I said.

"As you wish my Prince." Corag said and then he teleported out.

"We shall see if this evil force that I've been sensing can survive it's encounter with me when I'm the true ultimate god?" I said.

Then I waited for the alignment.

When the alignment began I could feel that I was entering the final stage of my god hood.

When I had entered the final stage of my god hood and when I was fully the true ultimate god a power wave went around the world.

_**Sarah's Prov**_

I was finally able to stand again and I was in the kitchen feeding Michael when I felt the shock wave and Ethan was standing right beside me.

"What was that cuddle bear?" I asked.

"I don't know but that energy wave was massive." Ethan said.

"Cuddle bear. Can you believe how much our parents loved Michael?" I asked.

"We shouldn't be surprised. Are you doing okay baby?" Ethan asked.

"I'm fine cuddle bear. I am living my dream." I said.

"What is that dream beautiful?" Ethan asked.

"I have a loving husband and I'm a mother. That has always been my dream." I said.

:I'm glad your living your dream and I'm living mine. I have you Sarah and a baby boy." Ethan said and then he leaned in and kissed me and then he kissed Michael on the cheek.

"I love you both so much." I said.

"I love the both of you more than anything in the world." Ethan said.

_**Benny's Prov**_

"Sarah and Ethan along with Michael are a real family now and I envy them. I want to have what they have one day." I said to myself.

Then I saw Rory and Danise in the park and they were making out.

_**Ethan's Prov**_

Sarah and I had just got through feeding Michael so we put him in the stroller and went for a walk in the park. I put one hand on Sarah's waist and the other on the stroller and Sarah leaned her head on my shoulder. Then we pushed the stroller together. Then we ran into Benny, Danise, and Rory.

"How is little Michael doing?" Danise asked.

"He is doing fine. Just look at how cute he is?" Sarah said.

"Your right he is cute." Rory said.

"Yeah he sure is." Benny said.

Then Erica walked up to us. She looked into the stroller and flashed her fangs and Michael laughed.

"Michael likes it when you do that." Sarah said.

"He is so adorable." Erica said.

"Hi Erica. How are you doing this morning?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine." Erica said and we all walked back to mine and Sarah's house.

We were completely unaware of what was about to happen.

_**Please review. Hit the review button. This Story is Over but it will continue in another story.**_

_**I'm giving a shot out to jujuatom**_,_**CommentsGalore7777, etharah4everandever, TeamEthanMorgan, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, jazzybizzle, and Lettus.**_

_**You must read their story's.**_


End file.
